A New Addiction
by the simply mortal reason
Summary: ...I looked up and was met with the most spectacular...sight before me.' With her own personal monster, Bella moves to Forks. Where she continues the struggle. Will someone help? Will she allow them to? Will she defeat he demons? Time can only tell.
1. Chapter 1 monster

**Hello All! This is my first attempt at a story. I have somethings to work out but I will try to update as much as possible. I have some ideas for the next chapter. Okay, more like I know what will happen. Tell me what you think of my writing in a review. Ta!  
The simply mortal reason**

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not under any circumstanes own twilight or any of its characters.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One- Monster**

A dim light was dripping into my room and on to my face from my window. I tried to roll over so the light couldn't touch my face, only to be met with the edge of the bed. I caught myself before I could fall, that was new. Maybe living with my father in the rainiest place I have ever known was better for me. I rolled over again to the other side still trying to avoid the light, and this time I found myself on the floor as I heard a light thud from my fall. I take my previous thought back I was still as clumsy as ever. I started to stand, when a yawn escaped from my mouth as I looked at the clock on my bedside table. Six-fifteen, it read. Now was a good time as any to get up I thought to myself. I walked with heavy feet half-asleep towards my closet. I've never been a big fan of shopping so deciding what to wear for my first day at Forks High School was an easy task. A simple t-shirt and jeans would do.

I wasn't particularly happy starting at a new school. The school population was incredibly small. At schools like this the new girl-me- was always the center of attention. Someone that was as clumsy as me and with a secret to hide should never be new students or the center of attention. I hated being what everyone wanted to see, touch, or talk to. It always made me feel like I was being looked at under a microscope or experimented on like I was some new species of animal, instead of a human.

I had almost always kept to myself. That all changed when I met _them_. They changed my entire life that was one of the reasons I chose to move here to Forks with Charlie, my father. They had showed me a different way to live, that's when the struggle began. It wasn't bad at first; I only it did it for recreation, out of boredom, but it slowly worsen. Still I am battling this monster that had grown inside of my body. As hard as I could try to stay away it took over wanting me to fill its need. Yes, I was well aware that what I was doing was deadly to me and it would cause more damage to those around me that loved me. That's why I didn't want Renee to get closer. She had Phil now she should get closer to him.

Charlie was easy to live with. He still hasn't suspected a thing was wrong with me. How the monster in me was just waiting until I was weak to break loose and get my body what it supposedly needed- if he only knew what I did. As chief of police and as my father he would be disappointed in me maybe even send me off to jail. He would most likely blame Renee for what I did as well. What I did, I knew it was illegal that was what the rational side of me said the more me side. The monster stated otherwise. He said '_you need this you stupid girl. Your body needs this to survive. You created me. You feed me with this. Now I'm apart of you. You need to feed me. HA! You created me. But you can't destroy me. If you did you die as well._' It always argued with, taunted me. But it was right, I did create it. I was a monster for doing so. If I could go back to when I first met them, I wouldn't have gone with them that afternoon that changed everything.

It was always a bad thing for me to have time to think. Before the monster came to be-before I was a monster- I always enjoyed taking showers. They relaxed me, cleared my mind of all my problems. Not anymore it was just more time for me to think. Why did I follow them that day? Why couldn't I stop? I thought more about where I had gone wrong, what I had done wrong, how I could hurt those around me, what would they think- as I stepped out of the warm shower and into the cold air of outside the shower. As I cleared the mirror of the fog that had collected there, I looked at my reflection, at what I had become. Many people had told me before that I was beautiful, that was before. I never thought of myself like that. I thought I was plain nothing more, not beautiful but not hideous. I could really care less they all needed to get their eyes checked I'd often think when someone stated this to me. Carefully I looked over my face. Big, plain, sunken in, brown eyes looked back at me set in a frail face that had skin that barely clung to the bones underneath. An average sized nose and chapped, noticeably thinner that once were fuller, too big for the heart-shaped face that stared back at me, lips. The face was surrounded by wet, long, plain hair. No long holding any shine or luster it was had. It was almost as pale as the bones underneath the face, with the blue veins showing through upon a slightly closer inspection.

I dressed quickly and raked the brush through my hair. When I noticed that my hand was starting to shake. The monster was starting to make its appearance. It started to scream at me. I needed my fix, my body ached for it. I needed it, wanted it. I won't be able to relax until I do. I ran down the stairs, never a good idea for me, more so with my shaking. Charlie had already left for the station. That was a good sign; I didn't want him to see me like this. Although I never thought of Charlie as the observant kind, it was still very dangerous for me to be around him like this. But he had left a note for me.

_Bells-_

_Went to the work early. Saw you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you. Have a great first day at school._

_-Dad_

School great. I had forgotten all about it. Well, I couldn't go to school like this, with my own personal monster trying to come out. People my age normally aren't that observing, but I cannot forget that I was going to be the new girl again. If this experience was going to be anything like the last I couldn't risk it. I'll just skip. I bet kids here do it all the time. I'll just tell my dad that I was a little sick and decided to stay home. I just wanted to be rid of this monster. Not here though, I needed somewhere else. There was the forest surrounding Charlie's house, no it was still to close. It was already enough trouble hiding my supplies. I never dared myself to use the same utensil twice. The shaking was becoming worse. "I need it now!" the monster within me roared.

The forest. Near the outskirts of Forks, that would be the best place.


	2. Chapter 2 rush

**Hello again all! Here is another chapter for you all! Please review, I just want to know what you're thinking. Even if I did something wrong or if it's something you don't like tell me so I can fix it in the future. Well is anyone getting any ideas as to what the 'monster' is? This chapter has alot of clues. well review please! Ta!  
The simply mortal reason**

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters that Stephenie Meyer created.

* * *

**Chapter Two- Rush**

The chilled drizzle fell on my exposed skin while I made my way to my truck. I had my supplies that I would need, just the bare minimums, enough for the monster to have its fill.

The roar of the engine startled me and the truck almost vibrated under me. This I had expected. Charlie had told me that it was old, belonged to his friend before he couldn't walk any more. His son had fixed it up, practically indestructible. Like a monster, like me. We were a match for each other. I rather was fond of my tuck; it was sturdy, klutz-proof. I remembered back when Charlie had given it to me, the day arrived to Forks, Washington, only three days ago.

It was one of those rare sunny days; there were clouds but no noticeable chance of rain until later. Charlie pulled up onto our street, to my new home. Home I never thought of this place as that. I disliked the rain, always been a sun person. There was rarely a day that it didn't rain in Forks. Hence why it never did feel like home. I sort of began to accustom myself to the rain living in New York, but I terribly missed Phoenix. That was when I saw it. My new mode of transportation. It was a rusty red color with spots from where the paint had chipped off. At first sight I could tell that it used to be a bright but not too bright red, just the perfect red.

"I kind of bought you a car Bells," Charlie said interrupting my thoughts. It looked like it could survive a massive car crash. That was good for me.

"You didn't have to Dad. I had some money saved up to buy a car." Exactly, _had_ past tense, which all but disappeared to feed the monster raging inside me.

"It's okay. I got it real cheap. You remember Billy Black?"

"Not really."

"We always went fishing with him and his daughters. You three girls got along pretty well. Anyways, after his accident he wasn't able to drive it anymore. He was going to give it to his son, Jacob, but I told him I'd take it off his hands," Charlie spoke with a satisfied grin on his face.

"How much was it, dad? I want to pay you back."

"No, it's fine honey. It's a gift for you from me. A home-warming present if you will."

"Okay, Dad, if you're sure?

"I'm sure Bells. Now, let's get inside I'm sure you're tired from your trip."

"Now that you mention it, I kind of am tired," I yawned.

With that I had a new car, well new to me at least. The inside smelled of tobacco mixed with peppermint. It was a soothing smell, almost making me forget about how badly I was trembling from the cold and the monster needing its fix, my fix. The rain had ceased as I drove out of the small town.

- - - - - - -

I drove until I the rode ended, at the beginning of a trail head near the encroaching forest. _Perfect_ and monster and I thought to myself. I began to wonder which way should go from here. Should I follow the trail? No, that would make it easier to find me. Should I cut through the forest? It wouldn't be the wisest thing to do. Though it would be the best way not to be found, especially if I walk a few miles in, three to five miles wouldn't be so bad.

I didn't realize how long I stayed in my truck, ten to fifteen minutes I think, debating weather to do it in the forest or not or to just use the trail and find a secluded area and get it over with there. I was never an outdoorsy kind of girl. Also I don't have a sense of direction that would be problem in the forest. Maybe, I could mark a trail but with what? After another minute or two, I decided I'd go through the forest walking in as straight as line as possible, bending tree branches, marking anything recognizable to memory, until I found a suitable place to release the monster.

The rain still didn't start again when I started to make my way towards the forest. It was just as overcast as when I left Charlie's house, if not more. With my small bag of things I would need to stop my trembling and the need I felt, I made my way through the many trees. Everything looked the same, I walked at a brisk pace to acquire some body heat, now did I regret not wearing a sweater under my jacket. It was a little quiet maybe too quiet, every step I took made too much noise. I almost felt I was being watched. I walked faster, not remembering that I tripped easily. Almost falling over a log, I realized I was running and that I was being silly. Why would anyone be out here? I thought to myself while laughing nervously out loud.

After another hour and a half, and climbing over another log, the tress started to seem farther apart and I saw a dim light. I walked farther the trees started to form what roughly seemed to be an arch with tall ferns at the bottom. I stepped through and saw the most wonderful place I could imagine. From underneath the shadows of the trees I came into what appeared to be a perfectly circular meadow.

With green grass that had a tinge of yellow and white making it paler reaching about half way up my calf that swayed from the gentle breeze, and wild flowers with the most beautiful colors, that were not bright, peaking through amongst the ferns surrounding the perfect circle. It was the most beautiful thing I have seen. It all made me wonder how much more beautiful and magnificent it must be in the sunlight. This perfect place was perfect to indulge in what the monster wanted. But how could I dare ruin this heavenly place by doing such a deed so vile and just plain dumb? '_Just do it! If you want to get rid of me for the moment, just do it this is just as a good place as any!_' It was right. The meadow seemed to hold secrets already. That it has heard the voice of a monster within someone else before. Another secret won't be too bad, I guess. This can be my secret place, where the monster can live in the shadows and once I'm through I can relax in the swaying grass.

I crept back into the shadows slowly looking around at the amazing place I have found basking in its glory. I found a large enough rock to sit on and went to work preparing myself for the rush I would soon feel. I carefully prepared the needle, don't need to get an infection and go to the hospital, that's also why I didn't use the same one twice.

I started to feel the rush, the freedom, and independence as soon as the needle penetrated my skin. I closed my eyes at the feeling. I let the liquid course through my veins. I sighed, wanting more. Nothing felt this good before. It was impossible to describe. Letting myself live in the moment I let myself off the rock and sat on the slightly damp floor of the forest resting my head against the rock. When the rush was almost over, I quickly packed up what I would bring home plucking a flower to adorn my light blue room with the pale yellow curtain covering my window. I remembered that I needed to find someone to give me my fix here in Washington my stash was running low. I wanted to call my contact in New York; maybe they knew someone in Port Angeles perhaps. I'll worry about it later when I get home, I thought to myself as I walked over to the center of the circle letting the relaxing sensation take over my body and cloud my mind.

I opened my eyes at the feeling of moisture falling on face. I had fallen asleep again like so many times before when I did that. My day came rushing into my memory. The wonderful meadow I found that I was laying in. I lifted my wrist slowly to look at my watch. I wasn't a big fan of accessories but always carried a watch when I left the house to use a needle and fulfill my need. I didn't have a watch on, I looked up at the sky, and of course no sun was visible. Not knowing the time, I decided that it was just best to go home.

I made it to the edge of the forest where my truck stood. I had followed the path I made, going over the two logs and without a scratch on me. As I stepped closer to my truck the light drizzle turned to rain. I quickly hopped into the cab and started the engine of my ancient vehicle that roared to life. I waited for it to warm up and slowly making my way towards Charlie's house, thinking of the warm cozy house and the hunger I was starting to feel

As my home came into view, I thought to myself -as I did most of the time after what I did- I'll never do that again it's the last. The monster just laughed in my face.


	3. sorry author's note

**Hey all!**

**I am beyond sorry for not updating.  
****I promise you I am working hard at chapter three.  
****Here is where my lame excuses come in:  
****Number one school  
****Number two pointless confirmation things  
****I have not found any time to concentrate on this, and it makes me frustrated**

**Now on with why I put this up.  
****I have two options for you all.  
****1) I post what I have of chapter three  
****Or  
****2) You wait until I finish chapter three for me to post it.**

**If you go with option two then you will receive a chapter longer than the others number one is a chapter about the same length.**

**Your choice!**

**Tell me in a review, by the way this author's note will be deleted when the new chapter three is posted. TA!  
-****the simply mortal reason**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
****Your opinion counts!**


	4. Chapter 3 Friends

**Hello all! Sorry for the long wait but, here is chapter three of A New Addiction! I wanted to let you know that you can now check my profile for any information on my stories. So please check that out. I am thinking of starting a new story and I know what you are thinking 'Why are you going to start a new story when you have had problems updating your only story??!' well I know that I should work on my little problem but this story begs to be written. I kind of have a little contest on my profile about this so check that out and pm me if you are intrested. Also I was wondering if anyone would like to be a beta-reader for this story. Details also on my profile. And I didn't delete my AN sorry. Okay I have typed a too long author's note without farther adieu Chapter Three of A New Addiction! (appluse heard in background)  
-the simply mortal reason**

**_Disclaimer:_** Once more I am sad to announce that I do not own the rights to _Twilight _or its charaters. I only use them in my personal plots.

* * *

**Chapter three- Friends**

My first day at Forks High school was odd to say the least. I woke up a bit more refreshed that morning. I didn't feel a strong need to indulge, it was bearable, or any shaking. For once my worries were more at ease. I began what would become my morning routine. I left the comfort of my bed picking up my toiletries bag and went into the bathroom. I showered, looked into the mirror criticizing myself, changed, blew dry my hair, went downstairs ate a quick breakfast, and left to go to school.

Once I was on the highway, if it wasn't for the sign saying Forks High School Home of the Spartans, I might have past the cluster of buildings. I fallowed the parades of cars leading into what I assumed to be the student parking lot. The loud roar of my truck attracted almost everyone's' eyes to me. It was already a bad day.

Most of the cars in the parking lot didn't stand out, except for one. Four inhumanly beautiful people stepped out of a silver Volvo. The shortest, a dark-haired pixie looking female, walked or more danced towards the buildings pulling the hand of a honey blond male, he just smiled down at her and she beamed back at him. They were fallowed by another couple, a blond female, who was obviously the most beautiful, and a burly brown curly haired man with his arm around her slender waist.

After watching them a bit, I made my way towards the smallest building with a sign by the door saying 'main office'. It was an enclosed space with a few doors leading to the nurse, principal, and offices of some of the other staff. Two folding chairs were against the wall I entered from. I faced a tall counter that hit where my rib cage ended. I saw a petite woman with puffy red hair and a name tag that read Ms. Cope sitting behind the desk. She looked up at me from her book, a trashy romance novel, I thought as I looked at the cover.

"Why hello dear, what brings you here?" She said smiling a fake smile.

"I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here." A look of confusion, then shock, and finally realization crossed her face quickly.

"Oh yes. Char- Chief Swan's daughter, we've been expecting you. He did call yesterday explaining you were a bit ill. I hope you're feeling better," the fake smile was back.

"I'm feeling much better. Thank you."

"That's good dear. Well here's your schedule, a map of the school, and a slip that you need all your teachers to sign and return to me at the end of the day. Have a great day hon." With that I walked out of the office. I wondered if that woman ever hurt her jaw from all the fake smiling she does. I chuckled to myself at the idea.

A head of blond spiked hair bopped towards me.

"Hi I'm Mike!" He gave me a huge grin, while waving a hand in my face. Mike had a round babyish face, frosty light blue eyes; he was a typical all-American boy. "You must be Isabella Swan, the chief's daughter."

""Bella, I prefer to be called Bella. It's nice to meet you."

"Do you need help finding your class? I could walk you there, come on!

"Sure, I kind of need help finding my English class," I admitted lowering my head.

"You have English?" I nodded, "me too! Let's go." I laughed at his excitement.

We walked into the room and everyone's eyes landed on me. The teacher took no note to my entrance. He sat at his desk absentmindedly waiting for the bell to ring and class to begin, I slowly approached his desk.

"Um, I'm the new student here," the teacher looked up "could you sign this for me?"

"Oh, Isabella Swan?" I nodded. "Have a seat in the back. Here is a list of literature you must read for this year. Be prepared to write an assignment on any of them."

I scanned the list quickly, most of the titles I recognized and had read. Could this school be any more original? Unfortunately it didn't appear that way.

I was thankful the teacher didn't make me introduce myself. I spent English wishing that it would end soon because Mr. Mason had a monotone voice. If I spent enough time listening to him, it would lull me to sleep for sure. As soon as the class finished I made my way towards the door to avoid Mike. It's not that I didn't like him he was just… too... clingy. My plan failed as soon as I was out the door. Mike was there waiting and at my side instantly.

"Can you believe that Mr. Mason wants you to read all those books? And you're only here for the last half of the school year," he kept rambling undermining my intelligence and abilities.

"Um, actually I've read almost all of those titles."

"Oh, well that helps you a bit. So, what class do you have next?"

"Government with Jefferson."

"Oh, I don't," his smile disappeared "but I'll walk you there." It came back.

"You don't have to," and really didn't. I just wanted to be by myself, no one getting attached. "You might be late." I honestly didn't care if was late or not. I just didn't want him with me, but he didn't listen. He continued to say things of unimportance. Mike walked me right to the door and started to jog to his class waving at me. I gave him a small forced smile and walked into the room.

The classroom was almost full with one open seat towards the back. It was next to that one inhumanly beautiful girl. The one I saw in the parking lot. Although she wasn't as beautiful as the blonde she was still gorgeous. As I noticed before, she was short not even five feet. She has short jet black hair that was in small spikes, an almost pixie face with golden eyes. An all-knowing smile graced her face as her eyes bored into mine.

I tore my eyes away from hers and approached Mr. Jefferson braced with my slip.

"I'm Isabella Swan the new student." It sounded like a question instead of a statement.

"Please take a seat Ms. Swan next to Alice Cullen." Alice so that was her name. It was an old fashioned name like something a grandmother would be named. I took the seat next to her and she turned to face me quickly.

"Hi Bella! I'm Alice Cullen but I guess you already know that," she laughed. It was a musical laugh something that resembled silver wind chimes.

"Hey Alice. I prefer to be ca- wait, how did you know that my name is Bella?"

"Do you prefer Isabella?"

"No, no!" I blushed I had said that too loud, "I like Bella. Isabella is too formal and long." Now I was whispering I was sure she couldn't hear me but she seemed to understand. At that moment Mr. Jefferson decided to start class.

"Class today we have a new student, Isabella Swan."

"Bella," I interrupted him.

"Okay then, Bella. Please make her fell welcomed."

- - - - - - -

The next two classes went by in a blur, and then it was lunch. They were much of the same thing as the first two. I went up to the teacher explained who I was, was assigned a seat either in the middle or towards the back, and listen to them talk about anything that didn't matter to me. By fourth period I began to recognize some faces. There was one girl that I couldn't remember her name that was in my third and fourth period. She talked and talked not even noting that I wasn't paying her any attention. I followed her into the cafeteria.

"Bella, do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends?" Her high screechy voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Sure, I guess I can."

"Great! Follow me," of course who else would I follow. While we were in the lunch line everyone's eyes wee on us. It was clear that she was enjoying the attention that I was getting and her by association. It disgusted me. She led me to a rectangular table with a couple of people surrounding it. I noticed that Mike was there eagerly waving to me to sit in the empty chair next to him. I smiled timidly at him and opted for the empty seat next to a quiet girl.

"Everyone, this is Isabella."

"It's Bella."

"Oh yeah, I forgot Bella. This is Mike, Tyler, Lauren, Angela, Conner, Eric, and Ben."

"Hey everyone," I gave them a small wave and began to nibble at my lunch. I looked up from where I was staring at the table and saw those same four people from the parking lot. I turned to the girl next to me, Angela I think.

"Um, who are they?"

"Oh they're the Cullens and Hales." There must have been a look of confusion on my face for she continued to explain to me, "The short black haired one is Alice and the big one is Emmett Cullen. Jasper and Rosaline Hale are the blond twins. They are all adopted by Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme who can't have children."

"Alice is my Government class and they're all adopted?"

"Yes, the only one missing is Edward Cullen"

"There's another one?"

"Yeah, he's normally here." At that moment I felt a light cold tap on my shoulder. I turned and was met with Alice Cullen's face.

"Alice?"

"Hey Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me and my family?" She gave me a hopeful kind of face, almost a puppy face. I turned to look at the people eating at the table. The guys had a look of lust and admiration, Jessica- that was her name- looked at me with jealousy and envy as did Lauren. Angela encouraged me with a small smile. I looked back at Alice.

"I guess that would be fine."

"Great, come on." She grabbed my tray and hand and took me towards the back where her family was sitting, with heads turning to look at us passing.

"Everyone, this is Bella." Great another introduction, I waved at them.

"Hi."

"That's Jasper, Emmett, and Rosaline." I sat down next to Alice where she had placed my tray. It was a comfortable silence all through lunch except for when Alice or Emmett would ask me a question about myself or where I lived before.

At the end Emmett asked, "What class do you have next?"

"Biology," I responded. They all exchanged a quick look, when I asked what it was they shrugged it off and said nothing.

When I came into the biology room I followed my same routine I established the first four periods. Before I could reach the teacher's desk a certain blond head boy came up to me.

"Bella, I didn't know you had biology this hour. You should be my lab partner; oh I already have one sorry."

"It's okay Mike I bet there is an empty place somewhere."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Hey, maybe I can walk you to your next class what do you have?"

"You don't have to Mike."

"It's fine."

"I have gym, ugh."

"Me too! I'll talk to you after class!" He zipped away leaving me in front of Mr. Banner's desk.

"Uh, Mr. Banner"

"Isabella Swan, I presume?"

"Bella. I'm new here could you sign this." I presented him the slip with my other teachers' signatures.

"Of course Bella. Take the empty spot next to Mr. Edward Cullen," he looked up, "it seems that Mr. Cullen isn't here today, take a seat at the center back lab table."

I did as I was told taking a notebook out as I sat down. After a minute or two of listening to Mr. Banner I figured out that the class here was not as far along as I was in my old school in New York or even in Phoenix. I doodled the rest of the hour on the back of my notebook.

I was out of the door as soon as the bell rang as to avoid mike. That boy really didn't know when to give up. I went straight into the gym since I didn't have anything to change into. The coach was standing in the gym when I walked in after I explained who I was he told me that I didn't have to change today but tomorrow I would.

I was grateful that I didn't have to participate today; they were playing tennis my worst sport. Once it ended I escaped to my truck and towards home.

Once I was home I started to make dinner for Charlie and did my homework. When my dad was home I went back downstairs to greet him and serve him something to eat.

"Hey dad, how was your day? Any new crime I should watch out for?" I joked with him.

"It was good Bells. Kind of a plain day though I did win six hands of poker against the guys," he ended with a laugh.

"That sounds like alto of fun." As he sat down I placed the plate in front of him

"Smells good Bella." He proceeded to cautiously taste the food. I'm guessing that he thought my cooking was as good as Renée's, which it wasn't the best when she was experimenting with a new dish. I shuddered at the thought.

"I don't know how you survived dad all these years the refrigerator was practically empty."

"I don't know, but I'm glad you're here. So how was your first day?"

"Pretty good I guess."

"Did you make any friends?" I thought about his question awhile until I answered. Should I tell him or not?

"Actually I- I ate lunch with Alice Cullen and here family."

"The Cullens and Hales?"

"Yeah and I met Mike, Jessica, and Angela."

"Mike Newton, Jessica Stanly, and Angela Weber?"

"Yeah, I think those are their last names. Dad?" I was suddenly self-conscious of what I was going to ask him.

"Those are good kids. What is it Bells?"

"Umm… do you know why they keep to themselves, the Cullens I mean?"

"I honestly don't know," sensing I wanted to know more he continued, "they moved here a couple of years ago. At first the guys and I at the station thought their five kids would cause us trouble but, they haven't been less than perfect."

"Why so curious Bella?

"No, just wondering."

We continued eating in silence. Afterwards I washed the dishes and went back upstairs to finish my homework and went to bed. That night I dreamed of the Cullens and their mystifying personalities and mysterious brother, Edward.

The next day was much of the same thing. With the exception that, I went to the Thriftway after school to buy some food for Charlie and me. Once more I was shocked when Alice Cullen asked me to sit with her family. They all started questioning me more, well all except Rosaline. She gained a look of hatred towards me overnight. I couldn't imagine what I had done towards her. During biology I noted that my lab partner didn't appear. I was beginning to become more and more curious about this Edward Cullen.

- - - - - - -

Six weeks.

Six weeks had past since my self-imposed exile to Forks. I have come to realize that I actually enjoyed it here. I was still becoming more attached to that vile serum. I was still unsure about being friends with the few _friends_ I made here. I liked the Cullens and the others I met. Though I was worried about being attached to them and then to me, I enjoyed their company, I craved it as I craved my indulgence. I ate lunch with the Cullens everyday except for those three sunny days. I noticed there were odd things about the Cullens, things that set them apart from the rest. Whenever Alice came up to me and kissed my cheek her lips were always frigid as were the big, bear, with too much force hugs I received from Emmett. Also when I was near Jasper I felt calm and collected. There was something about them I just couldn't place my finger on it.

Today was one of those rare sunny days and I was contemplating escaping to the meadow to see it in the sunlight. I have yet to keep that promise to myself. And it was one I plan to keep. I knew no one would miss me at school I only sat with Jessica, Mike and company those sunny days which the Cullens always missed school. I decided I would go to the meadow.

I went through my morning routine as normal and went downstairs to my truck. I didn't plan to use today but I couldn't be sure and packed some before I left.

I made my way to where the road ended grateful for the sun, though it was not dry enough for my taste. I walked through the greenery as I did only once before, well twice if I counted the way back. I looked up at the canopy of tree leaves on their branches. They provided almost complete cover from the sun's ray. The leaves were an almost deep but still light jade green. I felt like I was in a room with a green light bulb for lighting.

Up ahead I saw I lighter green, like a beckon of light, the meadow I assumed. It felt similar to walking down a fairly well light tunnel walking towards a light at the end. I laughed to myself in my head at my foolishness it almost sounded as if I was describing heaven. I had remembered how some described it as walking down a tunnel towards a white light of hope. In my case it was all green.

I noticed I was almost toward the arch that the trees formed I felt myself start to walk faster and faster yet. I slowed down and laughed once more yeah right there won't be an angel there waiting for me to show me all the wonders that was heaven.

I walked at normal pace again and was within yards of the arch and I pushed away the ferns at my feet. As I stumbled through I looked up and was met with the most spectacular, most amazing and heavenly sight before me.

Much more beautiful than the meadow I had discovered earlier, much more ethereal, much more than what words could describe, oh so much more.


	5. Chapter 4 Discoveries

**Hey all! I am sorry it took me a long time to update. But, we finally get to know more about Bella. Though there is more to come and the next chapter is in the works. Recently I got a flame for this story, yes I do realize that Bella would not do this. She would not do drugs, she would not skip school normally. But this is an AU and is a bit OOC. Though this idea came in a dream after watching RENT. (Great musical by the way, you should watch it) Well here is the fourth chapter of _A New Addiction. _Enjoy! Don't forget to review, review, review.  
-the simply mortal reason**

**_Disclaimer:_ **I under any circumstances own the rights to _Twilight_ by Stephenie Meyer.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four- Discoveries**

What I saw before me laying in the softly swaying grass looked like a statue of an ancient forgotten Greek god. It was a male figure craved out of an unknown stone, that seemed to be hard like granite but with the facets of diamonds. I looked around the meadow made all that more ethereal, with rainbow beams touched every surface they could reach. Looking back at what I believed to be a statue I saw he had bruises under his eyes, while his eyelids were a lavender color. His eyelashes fanned out over the bruises, who knew such beauty exists only about the eyes and be seen at the distance I was from him. His hair was an odd shade almost brown with a reddish tint but yet still golden, the only word I could think of calling it was bronze. It moved and danced with the wind as did the grass on his exposed skin. He had a straight nose and perfect lips, my eyes roamed lower and lower over his body, down his neck to his perfectly sculpted chest, down to his waist, over his arms covered in white long sleeves of a sweater, all the way over his jean-clad legs to his bare feet.

As I let my eyes move back over his body to his face I realized that he had that same skin color as the Cullens and Hales. The small rise of his chest alarmed me that he wasn't a statue but the elusive Edward Cullen.

I slowly left the arch of the trees and walked silently towards him, my fingers itching to touch his hair, his face, anything I could. I sat myself on the ground by his head, touching his hair becoming more and more of a temptation. Suddenly a strong breeze blew at me sending a strong sweet smell into my nose. Edward hadn't even flinched at the wind.

I don't know how much time passed as I stared at Edward. It made me think for a moment time had stopped and it was only us in this meadow that held secrets, dreams, and hopes. Finally his eyes began to stir; maybe he sensed my presence or knew it was time to leave. Slowly his lips curled into a smile and his eyes fluttered open to reveal a deep molten gold colored irises. Carefully he lifted his hand to touch my face as if to make sure I was real. I mimicked his gesture and our hands met; I felt a spark run up my arm and through my body for an instant I also felt Edward's cold hand and then he was gone.

I stumbled as I looked around to find him. Finally my eyes sensed movement in the edge of the forest. I sat back down in the meadow grass. Topaz eyes looked at me through the green foliage.

"Edward, you know I can see you," I whispered quietly. He curtly nodded his head at me. I felt my body lying down in the grass on its own and I closed my eyes allowing the weak sunbeams warm my face. I was perfectly at ease; the grass moved slightly and rustled beside me. I opened one eye slightly. Edward was sitting besides my right arm staring intently at my face. He noticed my gaze and smiled a slight crooked smile.

"What are you doing here, Bella, shouldn't you be in school?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Edward. Besides how do you know my name?"

"Everyone in Forks was waiting for you."

"Except you, you haven't been in school since I've arrived," I said getting up to sit cross-legged across from him.

"I have my reasons. You really shouldn't be here, and you know my name how?"

"Edward," I was enjoying saying his name and hearing him speak, "I have my reasons for being here. Is there anyone in town who doesn't know your name?" His skin was sparkling like it was when I found him.

"It would be more prudent if you left and forgot what you've seen."

"And what have I seen exactly? You laying in the grass."

"Don't you notice something's not quite right? Something telling you to run away?"

"I feel perfectly safe here," and I did nothing was except for his skin, "but your skin is different."

"Exactly a symbol of the danger I present. Of what I am in reality, not human"

"What are you then Edward?"

"I cannot tell you. I should leave, and you should forget this happened." I felt panic rise up at the thought of him leaving.

"No!" I cried too loudly and suddenly, it had startled him as he was standing up. He sat back down and smiled at me again.

"I should leave but I find myself that I can't. It's all rather confusing for me. I know I should leave but, I feel a pull to be near you at the same time. I've never felt like this before, it's as if I were to leave you a hole would form within me."

I sat there just letting everything he said sink in. I found myself drawn to him as well but this couldn't happen I had just him today. He spoke as if he had known me before, not just a matter of minutes. I stayed quiet pondering what he had said.

He let out a frustrated groan, "It's still so strange, Bella please say something. I would like to know what you are thinking."

"Why would it frustrate you not knowing my thoughts? They are private things you know."

"Let's not get into that please. Rather tell me why you came here. How did you find this place? It's far from the trail or the road."

I choked back a laugh at the way Edward was acting, throwing questions at me. As my laughter died I realized I had to tell him my secret. But, how did I know I could trust him? I couldn't that's why. _Bella, you know perfectly well you can trust Edward. He won't tell anyone._ I wanted to listen to my subconscious, but I couldn't tell him. I didn't notice that I was looking down at my hands until I felt his cold thumb and forefingers on my chin pulling my face up to meet his intense gaze.

"Tell me something Bella," his soft velvet voice was like a caress from the wind on my cheek. "Please"

"I… can't," my voice sounding more like a whimper.

"You can trust me," he took his hand and crossed it over his heart. I laughed at the gesture and his eyes sparkled with laughter more than his skin at the moment. "How about we make this a game?" The look on my face must have been one of confusion, so he continued, "you ask me a question and I'll answer truthfully, then I ask something and you answer."

"How will we know if the other is telling the truth?" I asked.

"Trust, that's all we have to go on. It's the only rule tell the truth." He looked at me with begging eyes, how could I say no?

"Okay, but I get to ask the first question," I set down my condition to this game of his.

"Of course, ladies first," He waved a hand for me to continue. I decided upon a simpler question, just to get things going.

"Where are you from originally?"

"Chicago and you?"

"Forks," I was about to ask him another question when he interrupted.

"Explain please."

"I believe that explaining is not part of the rules," I responded back.

"The explanation just became part of my question. Explain." I huffed in response while he smiled as if saying 'I win'.

"My parents married here and we lived here until my parents divorced. My mother Renée took me away from here saying she detested the rain and was happy to leave Forks. We moved down to California but according to my mother it was still to close to Forks so we moved down to Phoenix, Arizona. Then after a few years she met Phil and they married. He then was hired to play in a minor league baseball team in New York and we moved once more," I was out of breath when I gave him my full explanation. Why did I tell him so much? A simple 'I was born in Forks and my parents divorced and I lived with my mom' would have been enough. Now he is going to think that I ramble easily and just want to tell everyone about my life so they through me pity party. I was looking down again and when I lifted my head Edward gave me an understanding look and then he smiled.

"It seems that it is your turn to ask me a question."

I nodded and we continued asking each other easy questions. It seemed like time was endless and was frozen in place when I was with Edward. Hours passed and the sun was high in the sky. When he asked me why I came to Forks, I replied with the truth, I wanted Renée to spend time with her new husband and not worry about me. Though that was only a half truth and Edward felt the need to point it out. I told him I would answer later. We learned so much about each other in those few hours. Such as favorite colors, books, music, heros, and any other small insignficant fact but was still so very important to know. My legs were asleep from sitting cross legged so much and I opted to lie down on my stomach, Edward mimicked the move.

"Okay Edward enough with the easy childish questions," he interrupted again before I could ask my question.

"I agree. Ask your question then."

"I was getting to that before you interrupted me," I gave him a playful smile and he returned it. "Edward, explain to me why does your skin sparkle and why is it that your skin and your siblings' are always so cold?"

He sighed knowing it was unavoidable that I was going to ask this, "I knew you were going to ask me that. How do I explain?" I looked at him patiently and willed him to tell me any way he could. Edward ran a hand through his hair and then just examined it as if his own hand would tell him how to explain to me why it glittered.

"Just tell me Edward," I urged him quietly.

He sighed once more and made eye contact with me. If I wasn't drowning in his eyes I would've missed his answer. "My family and I," he paused and let out a long breath, "We're not exactly human." As entertaining as it was hearing him stumble over his words, I knew he said he wasn't human; some how it seemed that I had always known.

"I know," I paused waiting for him to say something, but he didn't, "What are you then?"

"I guess that's what you were getting at though what am I. But, how did you know that I wasn't human?"

"I guess I always knew. A gut instinct if you will."

"I understand. Should I just tell you point blank what I am?" I nodded my head and focus all my attention on his face. "We're vampires." He lowered his head as he said that as if ashamed of it but I just sat there in disbelief.

"Vampires?" my voice was a wispy whimper. Edward looked up and nodded. A while passed as I observed this new information. It made perfect sense though in dome weird twisted logic.

"Aren't you afraid of me now?" Edward's voice broke me out of my thoughts. I smiled softly at him.

"No, I can never be afraid of you." Silence filled in and then my curiosity took the best of me, "are all the myths right?"

He chuckled a bit, "no, we don't turn into bats, or sleep in coffins, or turn to ash in sunlight, crosses, or holy water. I believe it's my turn to ask you something."

"I believe so," I knew what was coming. It was time to reveal my secret. The fun and games were over for me.

"How did you find this place? It's not your typical hike in the woods."

I sighed I honestly knew this was going to happen. After I tell him, Edward wouldn't want to be friends with damaged goods. No one ever did, not that I have told someone before. Bu, I'm positive he wouldn't. Kind of sad, in this short span of time, I began to really like the feel of having a friend. He already knew more about me than his siblings or anyone at school for that matter.

"Bella?" his voice rang with worry. I never heard that tone of voice from anyone. Well from my mother occasionally but she just assumed I was fine as always. Even when I'd get home late during the week, even when my grades dropped, even when I would cry myself to sleep.

I sighed once more and took a deep breath.


	6. Chapter 5 Truths

**Hey all! I'm still alive, don't worry. I have had this written for some time now in a notbook and just finally typed it out. It's Spring Break for me right now so I have some time on my hands. I am partly done with the next chapter, maybe I'll put it up at the end of the week. At least I hope to do so. Also always check out my profile for updates on any story that i am writing! Well read, enjoy, and REVIEW!  
Pleas and Thank you,  
-the simply mortal reason**

**_Disclaimer:_** cost of a laptop to write fanfics on: 2, 000 dlls  
cost of paperback copy of Twilight to base fanfics on: 10 dlls  
cost of rights to saud book: I don't know since I don't have them

* * *

**Chapter Five: Truths**

I let out a deep breath; I thought I was ready to tell him everything. The question he asked could only lead to an explanation of my past that I was trying so hard in forgetting. I try running away from my demons, but here they are now with me about to reveal them selves to Edward. After I told him, he wouldn't want to be with me. He'd run away from me and I'd be left thinking if it was all a dream a figment of my imagination. Though, even I'm not that creative to think up of what happened today. But, before I could say the whole truth and nothing but there was something teasing the fringes of my mind since I came to the meadow.

I just had to ask him one last question. He couldn't have known so much about me and have been so understanding of what I was telling him. Perhaps his siblings, more so Alice, had told him about me. But, there was something else. Unless he was to spend the night in my room he wouldn't have known I talked in my sleep. Which when he asked me about one of the most embarrassing things about me that not many would know that was what I answered, sleep-talking.

"Bella?" I heard his sweet voice saying my name, intruding my thoughts. I didn't realize that I had closed my eyes; I opened them and was met with his hypnotizing golden ones. I nodded to let him know I was fine. I breathed deeply once more before asking him my final question.

"Edward, could I ask you one last question before answer yours?" He remained silent and I continued speaking, "I know it's not what we agreed upon but," I paused unsure of what to say next, "I'm afraid of what you'll think of my answer to your question."

You shouldn't be afraid of my reaction Bella. That should be the least of your worries right now," he stared at me with pleading eyes, "though I will allow you to ask me one question."

"Edward how did you know it was me here in the meadow?" He stared at me long and hard contemplating his response. I waited patiently for him to answer and taking the time to memorize his face.

"I told you Bella, everyone knew and cared about you coming. Aside from that Alice told me about you and showed me your face in her mind," I knew that was not the complete answer. He couldn't have thought that long over a response so short. I gave him a hard look conveying the message that I knew that was not the whole response. Edward cast his eyes downward and bit his lip then released a long sigh.

"How is it that in this short time you seem to know me so well?" I knew it was rhetorical and politely smiled willing for him to continue. "Bella," I looked up at him, "I told you vampires have heightened senses," I nodded, "the first day you were suppose to go to school and was absent it became sunny, if only for a while, and I came here." He smiled at some unknown memory of that day that I didn't know.

"Emmett and Alice were arguing over some small thing and I decided to get away. When I came here you were still asleep. I watched you in the dim sunlight that you seemed to smile at when the rays touched your face. When the clouds thickened and the first drops started to fall you woke up. I then hid myself and let you go. Then as entered the meadow I was hit with the sweetest- most mouth-watering scent. I don't know what came over me and followed it." He looked up from the grass with those agonized gem stone topaz orbs. "It led me to your house.

"I wanted to take the life out of you right there. I actually thought you were a demon tempting me, sent from the fiery pits of hell from Satan himself. Of course I realize that you are not a spawn of the devil but a beauty, an angel." I felt my cheeks warm and blush a vivid red then looked down at his comment. "I could've just left and avoided temptation, but your scent was enticing, still is, practically putting a spell on me. I found I couldn't move from my spot at the forest edge and watched our house." All that he was telling me was personal. I knew I should've been afraid that he almost killed me. I knew he could probably hear every heart beat, my every breath, and every word I said aloud that afternoon. But, I wasn't afraid, I was actually somewhat touched that he was basically stalking me. At first like a predator his prey then as a man a woman, he stalked me. It should've creeped me out and I should've ran away but I stayed there like so many years ago that I followed them and stayed with them. I was snapped out of my thoughts as Edward spoke again.

"Bella, I stood there trying to walk away knowing I could see you tomorrow at school. Then you came into view from your bedroom window and your scent hit me. It was so strong, but there I stayed. I know I should've left; it would've been so easy to kill you right then and there. Your father was asleep, I could've easily abducted you without a sound then bring you out here and suck your blood out. Then easily place you in your bed making it seem as if you died in your sleep. In the moments I stood there I ran through multiple situations and methods I could use to kill you. My mouth literally _watered_ at the thoughts I was having. But, I never actually let myself think of what your blood would taste like or how it would feel running down my throat," he smiled a self-triumphant smile at that.

"Would like a round of applause?"

"No," he said with a laugh. It was a sound I could easily get used to. "Now as I was saying. When I couldn't take it anymore I started to take a step forward toward your scent, to temptation. Then, I remembered Carlisle and how hard he worked to establish how we lived and my family and I simply ran away the other way." Edward looked down ashamed I guessed, but when he looked up he continued.

"I ran away to Alaska where we have some friends that also don't feed on humans, but I missed my family and was still thinking about you. It was hard to believe that your scent was so powerful up there, a place so remote. I honestly didn't know what was wrong with me when I followed you. I shrugged off the feeling about you as curiosity as to why I couldn't hear your thoughts. But, I was curious about you and not just your mind. I came back after two days yet I didn't go to school.

I knew I wouldn't be able to stand being near you in that biology class. When I came back, from Alaska and every night for the past weeks, I watched you," now he looked away embarrassed. "I watched you sleep and I held you while you slept. When you would say my name it felt as if my frozen heart was thawing and I was under the impression that you might have felt the same way as I for you," as he said this he looked straight into my eyes. "I sincerely thought you might like me or was at least curious about me like I was about you before. But you would say my name and that gave me hope," he looked away again embarrassed. If only he knew some of my thoughts about him. I was startled then by his laugh. It was an enticing musical laugh. I wanted to hear that sound more often, maybe even be what caused it.

Our eyes met once more and he smiled a crooked smile that just made my heart skip a beat, which I'm sure he heard, and made me swoon. I was in a daze until he laughed again.

"Of course then Alice was telling me, in her head, about you. She would say you asked questions about me. It was no secret in my family that it was to you that I exiled myself to after school until you left the next day. Even still they knew it was me watching you from the woods, when you told them you always felt as if someone was watching you, that I was protecting you at the same time. And they still don't let me live it down, most likely not for years to come."

We remained quiet for an immeasurable amount of time. Until finally he spoke and I knew what was coming.

"Bella, does that satisfy your question?" I nodded; he was the ever present soul I felt at home. He was that sudden breeze I felt in my room and the cool blanket I felt at night. "Now why were you here?"

I breathed in deeply, _it was now or never_, I told myself. I closed my eyes and bowed my head downwards and began to remember.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Tales teaser**

_It was a cold rainy, gloomy day, much like it always is in Forks, and I was alone. The new girl. I had no friends, until a girl from my first hour class asked me to eat lunch with her and her friends. That was when it all began._

Note: teaser is only a rough idea of what is going to happen.


End file.
